


Menagerie

by entanglednow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack animal sits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menagerie

Jack is implementing a new rule.

The new rule will be 'no touching the alien artifacts.'

He's going to put that into effect just as soon as his team is human again.

No, really he is!

Owen is currently seeing if his hair is edible, because Owen is now some sort of spindly, monkey faced creature, with feathers. Who doesn't seem capable of not climbing everything, and only seems to be happy tangled round Jack's neck, like some sort of enthusiastic, and moody scarf. So he's been, for all intents and purposes, _wearing_ Owen since the whole thing started. But, the bright side of that, is at least he knows where he is.

Gwen is...Jack wants to say 'a horse' because that's the closest he can get, and aside from the six legs, and the tentacles, 'horse' is pretty close. Judging by the clacking of hooves on grating, she's somewhere over the other side of the hub, rifling in the empty pizza boxes and old bits of machinery.

Ianto has...flown off somewhere, normally he'd worry about that, but the hub is sealed, and Ianto is currently three times the size of Myfanwy, at her most belligerent.

Jack thinks maybe he should be worried _for her._

Tosh is...he has no idea where Tosh is, he just remembers that she was a small flash of movement, when the device threw its genetic morphing beam everywhere. So he just hopes she's found somewhere small, away from the hooves, and the claws, until Jack can - until he can...Owen's little spidery monkey hands frantically try and get a grip on his face as Gwen canters past, and Jack is briefly blind, then on his ass in the water.

And really this whole day is pretty much a bust.

So new rule...first thing tomorrow.


End file.
